With Our Darkness
by OuatDH
Summary: If you though the last one was dark you need to prepare youself for the ultimate darkness. The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan is going for everything they want, and they dont care about the cost. Emma and Regina tries to fight it without leaning into their own darkness, but maybe good can’t always win?
1. The Darkness Returns

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Returns

——————————————

Two years had passed since The Dark Swan disappeared with the darkness in front of her house. The Evil Queen had longed everyday for her, but her hope was running out. At this point she thought The Dark Swan was dead.

There was no other explanation for her not returning to her Queen. Everytime The Evil Queen saw Emma and Regina, it poured fuel onto her pain. She saw them smiling and the way they looked at each other.

Only one thing had given her the satisfying feeling of revenge, and it was watching Emma and Regina going to Archie for couples therapy. Something The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan was the reason for. But they had stopped, and they were back to the heroes that they had been before.

But The Evil Queen didn't go after them again. She was to busy dealing with her own pain, and their son Daniel. He had grown faster than The Evil Queen could comprehend. Even though it was a joy watching him, it also came with sadness.

Watching him taking his first steps and saying: "Mom" for the first time was beautiful, but The Evil Queen wanted to share it with The Dark Swan. The thought of The Dark Swan missing out on these beautiful moments was a stab in The Evil Queens heart.

——————————————

The Evil Queen had laid little Daniel to bed and was sitting on the couch watching some old Tv-Show. It was storming outside and the rain almost attacked the windows. A big bang sounded outside and a lighting shined through the darkness outside.

The Evil Queen heard little Daniel crying and went up and tried to calm him. She walked downstairs with the crying boy in her arms and said: "It's okay, Mommy is here." Then she heard a knock on the door. She couldn't comprehend that anyone would go out in this weather so she rushed over and opened it.

She looked out in the pouring rain where The Dark Swan was standing. The Evil Queen sat Daniel down on the floor and rushed to The Dark Swan and gave her a great hug. She started crying and whispered: "I thought you were dead." The Dark Swan cried and hugged tightly back: "It's okay, I'm back."

They felt that they could stand there in the pouring rain forever, but then The Dark Swan pulled out and froze. The Evil Queen followed The Dark Swans gaze, and saw that she was starring at Daniel. The Evil Queen took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

After some seconds The Evil Queen stepped forward and said: "Let's go inside." The Dark Swan followed her and they walk in. Daniel started crying as the The Dark Swan stepped inside. The Evil Queen lifted him up and tried to suit him but it didn't work.

The Evil Queen left the room with Daniel, leaving The Dark Swan alone. The Dark Swan wanted to throw things and cry, but she just kept standing completely frozen. The cries stopped and The Evil Queen returned alone. "He doesn't recognize me." The Dark Swan said with an emotionless voice.

The Evil Queen looked pained too. "He has been crying all night because of the weather." The Dark Swan didn't answer. She knew it wasn't the reason for the little boys cries. The Evil Queen sat down on the couch and asked: "Where have you been?"

The Dark Swan joined her on the couch and laid the dagger on the couch in between them. "After I came to the enchanted forest some men from Camelot stole my dagger. They used me for my power. They didn't guard it to well so I got it back, but I only got the chance once. Yesterday"

The Evil Queen let a tear drip down her face. She couldn't comprehend how hard it had been for The Dark Swan. The Dark Swan saw it, and laid and arm around the Queen. She held her tight and whispered: "We are going to be okay."

——————————————

Regina was woken by her phone ringing. She looked at the clock. It was 3.23. She looked at the display on her phone and saw the name Grumpy. Regina was thinking about not picking up, but then did it.

"What going on?" She whispered, trying not to wake Emma who was still asleep. "Terrible news! Doc saw The Dark Swan in the street. She was holding the dark ones dagger. It had her name!" Regina got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"Where?" Regina asked demandingly. "She was on the way to her home." Regina furrowed her brows. "Thank you. I'll figure something out." She said and hung up. When she looked up Emma was standing before her. "What's going on?" Emma asked.

"The Dark Swan has returned. She is now The Dark One, explaining her sudden absence." Regina said. Emma looked around and asked: "Is this a nightmare?" Regina rolled her eyes: "No, this is real." Emma exhaled deeply and said: "What are we going to do?"

Regina walked back in the bedroom and said: "Let's see what they do first. Then we can find a plan. Now go back to bed." Emma followed Regina and they laid down in the bed together. Regina closed her eyes as she heard Emma's soft voice: "Regina?"

Regina pretended to be asleep, but Emma didn't quit. Emma pulled herself under Regina's covers and let her bare skin touch Regina's. Regina tried to ignore the hungry warmth spreading in her body, but she felt her nipples rise up under the covers.

Then Emma disappeared under the covers and before Regina could object she felt Emma running her tongue up her inner thigh. She kept going up till she reached the heated folds and the throbbing clit. Regina instinctively spreader her legs wider.

Emma licked her way to the awaiting clit, and only needed to run her strong tongue over it once for Reginas muscles to tense up. Regina said: "Emma." Her voice was a blend of satisfaction and an order to stop. But Emma didn't stop. She laid her arms around Regina's thighs to be sure they would stay apart and let her tongue yet again run over the clit.

Emma could feel the tense muscles in Regina's thighs and repeated the action. This time Regina tried to close her legs but she couldn't because of Emma's strong arms. She could feel her own juices running out of her. Emma started to lick and suck the clit in a slow pace.

Regina started to moan, but not very loud.

She seemed to lean more into it now, and her body and mind stopped fighting the hungry blonde and her skilled tongue. Emma started licking faster and harder. Her tongue was determined and Regina's clit send waves of satisfaction through her body.

Regina clenched her teeth as all the waves culminated in an orgasm. Regina bit down on her own lip to keep herself from screaming. Emma surfaced from the covers with her teasing smirk. Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma softly.

For a short moment they had both forgotten about the The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen. They had forgotten that their peaceful life was in danger. For a moment only the two of them existed in a bubble of love. Then they both fell asleep again.


	2. The Darkness Acts

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

No Sex In this chapter.

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Acts

——————————————

The morning sun was shinning over the wet grass on the lawn. The Evil Queen opened her eyes and saw The Dark Swan sleeping besides her. She blinked a couple of times and sat up. She had thought it was all an amazing dream, but it was true. The Dark Swan had returned.

The Evil Queen sat there for a couple of seconds. She looked at the peaceful sleeping face. The red sharp lips, the black long lashes and the light skin. Then the lashes lifted and two green orbs looked up at her.

"Hey." The Dark Swan whispered. The Evil Queen responded by leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on the thin lips. The Dark Swan smiled and sat up besides the Queen. "I know I just came back... but we need to get to work..."

The Evil Queen looked confused at The Dark Swan and asked: "With what?" The Dark Swan laid an arm around the queens waist. "I have a plan. But we need to get to work before Emma and Regina discover that I'm back."

The Evil Queen leaned up against Swan and said: "This town talks, they probably already know." The Dark Swan looked down at the deep brown eyes and said: "But we need to get to work before they can prepare themselves."

The Evil Queen nodded and then furrowed her brows: "What's the plan?" The Dark Swan smiled and kissed The Evil Queens forehead. "I'm ready. We are going back to the enchanted forest. I stole a bean in Camelot."

The Evil Queen sat straight up and looked with a smile: "You really want to go??" The Dark Swan nodded with a smile. "But what does that have to do with Emma and Regina?" The Dark Swan kept smiling and said: "I want to bring Henry..."

The Evil Queens smile fated and she said: "Me too... but he would never stop fighting us." The Dark Swan kissed the queen on the forehead and said: "I don't believe that. He will be happy. He wants to be a knight and live in the enchanted forest, we can give him that!"

——————————————

Regina had woken before their alarm which was set at 8 AM. She went downstairs and made some banana pancakes with blueberries. She cut up some fruits and set the table for all four of them.

Then Emma walked downstairs and saw the table. "Will you.." Regina started the sentence but Emma ended it with: "Wake the kids..." Emma walked back upstairs and knocked on Henry's door. "Henry, breakfast is ready!" Then she walked to Devins door.

She opened it and saw little Devin who was already half awake. "Good morning princess! Mom made pancakes for breakfast!" Emma said, and Devin jumped up from the bed and ran down stairs. Emma smiled and walked after her.

When Emma came downstairs Regina was pouring up some juice for Devin. "Where is Henry?" Regina asked, and Emma realized he wasn't there. "Uhh, teenagers..." Emma said and rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

She knocked heavily on the door and asked: "Henry?" But no answer sounded. Emma laid her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. She opened the door and saw an empty bed. Emma took a couple of seconds to realize he was gone, then she ran downstairs.

"Regina! Henry is gone!" Regina looked surprised but then said: "He probably just snuck out..." Emma shook her head: "No... Regina, The Dark Swan returns and Henry is gone within 12 hours of her arrival..." Regina gave Devin a couple of pancakes and then found her phone.

"Let me try to call him before you..." Regina said but was interrupted by Emma who was already standing with her phone saying: "I'm calling my parents." Regina rolled her eyes and listened to Henry's phone going to voicemail.

Regina laid her phone down and looked at Emma, then Devin and then back to Emma. Emma understood that they shouldn't worry Devin. Regina sat down and started filling her plate. "Hey mom, Henry's missing. I'm coming over." Emma said and got an approving nod from Regina.

Then Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and her car keys and left her girls at the dinningtable. She drove fast to her parents house and ran up to the door. She didn't knock but just walked in. "Hi mom!" Emma said and greeted Snow with a hug.

Charming was zipping his jacket up and said: "Let's go out and look for him." Emma shook her head and said: "No." surprising the Charming's. "The Dark Swan is back. She is the dark one. She arrived last night. I think she has him."

Snow crossed her arms and asked: "Why are you here then?" Emma's shoulders fell down and she furrowed her brows. "Because Regina and I have escaped our darkness, but I need you to not fall back. I have so much anger towards them..."

Snow and Charming nodded and then they went out to the yellow bug outside. They drove to The Evil Queen and The Dark Swans house and parked right outside. Emma stepped outside as her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She took it up and saw the name Regina on the display.

"Hey." Emma said. "I dropped Devin off with Ashley. I'm on my way. Wait for me." Regina said and Emma hung up. "Regina is on her way." Emma said and gave a short fake smile to her parents. "Hey, it's going to be fine! He probably isn't here!"

"But he is. Well done Sherlock." A dark voice sounded and Emma looked up to see The Dark Swan standing in the door. Emma looked around. There was no sign of Regina yet. Then she took a couple of steps towards The Dark Swan. She glanced back at her worried parents and then back at Swan.

"Listen, Henry is not going to love you this way. There is no shortcut to his pure love. You have to earn it the hard way. You have to redeem yourself like Regina and I did." The Dark Swan smirked and said: "Do you really think that will work?"

Emma took a deep frustrated breath and balled her fists up, but then let her fingers soften up and spread again. "No matter how much you try to keep him in your house he will escape and run right back to us. So spare all the trouble and just let him go."

Emma thought she had talked some sense into The Dark Swan but then she cracked a laugh. "We are not going to trap him in our house. We are taking him to the enchanted forest with us." The Dark Swan said and held up a magic bean.

"You are not taking MY son anywhere!" A voice sounded and Emma turned around to see Regina who walked confidently up besides her. The Dark Swan just kept smiling and put the bean back in her pocket.

"He will never care for someone so heartless as the two of you." Regina yelled, and The Dark Swans smile faded and was replaced by thin clenched lips. She raised up her hands and a ray of magic went directly for Regina. She flew down the driveway and landed at Snow and Charming's feet.

"Regina!" Emma yelled and ran to her side. Regina was breathing but unconscious. Emma turned to The Dark Swan with fire in her eyes and lifted up her hands. She was about to attack with every bone and muscle in her body but then she breathed out heavily.

She let her hands fall down again and looked back at Regina. "Come on Emma, afraid to get your hands dirty?" The Dark Swan said with her low tone. Emma shook her head and let her shoulders fall down. "No. You are not gonna push me over the edge again. I'm stronger now."

——————————————

The Evil Queen sat opposite of Henry who was tied to his chair. The Dark Swan had just left to talk with Emma and Regina. The Evil Queen smiled at Henry and said: "We are going to the enchanted forest. You will be a real prince."

Henry didn't answer but tried to get his hands free from the tight ropes. "We will be happy there..." The Evil Queen said and looked away with a smile, as she was picturing it. Henry in gold amor with a good grip on his sword. Daniel in her arms and The Dark Swan by her side.

"I don't want to go." Henry said and shattered the picture in The Evil Queens mind. "I'm doing this for you. Someday you will understand!" Henry looked at The Evil Queen with pity. "You sound like your mother." Silence filled the room and The Evil Queens face reflected the pain on her inside.

"This is different." The Evil Queen said. "How? You are ripping me from my loved ones." The Evil Queen leaned towards Henry and said: "We can be your loved ones." Henry shook his head. "I'm starting to lose hope that you can."

The Evil Queen realized a flinch of pain in Henry's eyes. He really did care for them, and by this they were ruining everything. "Maybe one day I can forgive you. Love you. But this is not the way." Henry said and looked deeply into The Evil Queens eyes.

She starred back for a couple of seconds, then she got up. She went behind Henry and loosened the ropes. He got up and without looking back he ran outside. Before The Dark Swan could react to the door opening behind her, Henry was past her and ran into Emma's arms.

The Dark Swan looked back at the open door and looked confused and with anger at The Evil Queen. "This won't work. We have to find another way." The Evil Queen said and The Dark Swan went inside and closed the door.


	3. The Darkness Wins

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

No Sex In this chapter.

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Wins

——————————————

Emma had returned home with Regina and Henry. Regina had woken up, but Emma kept her from getting up. "Henry..." Regina whispered and smiled at the young boy who was standing over her. "You will be okay mom. We will all be."

Emma smiled and laid an arm on Henry's shoulders. "How did you do it?" Emma asked and looked down at Henry. He looked back up at her and said: "I talked some sense into them." Emma kissed him in the hair and they both looked back at Regina.

She slowly sat up and fought the dizziness in her head. Emma helped Regina up, and she was son standing on her own. Regina looked at the clock. "I'm going to make dinner." She said and carefully stepped towards the kitchen.

"Regina, seriously, you need to rest." Regina looked back and smiled. "Cooking is very therapeutic for me. Let me." Emma rolled her eyes but didn't stop Regina as she walked to the kitchen.

Emma looked down at Henry and said: "Can you pick up your sister from Ashley? I have to watch over your mom." Henry nodded and Emma handed him the car keys. Then she went into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter.

Nobody said a word. Emma just watched Regina cook. Chopping things, cracking eggs, kneading dough. She seemed completely fine. Emma now believed Henry's words. They were going to be fine. They always would.

——————————————

The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan stood face to face. Emma, Regina, Henry and the Charming's had left. The silence had lingered long between them. "What the hell!" The Dark Swan opened with.

"This isn't the way. Henry made me realize that." The Evil Queen defended herself with a calm voice. "What other way is there!" The The Dark Swan yelled. The Evil Queen reached into her pocket and took a small rolled up paper up.

The Dark Swan looked with furrowed brows at it as The Evil Queen unfolded it. "The dark curse." The Queen said and held it out towards The Dark Swan. But she didn't take it. "We can't. It requires the heart of the thing you love most." The Dark Swan said and The Evil Queen nodded.

"But with true love we can share a heart." The Evil Queen said and The Dark Swan took the curse from her hand. "It's to risky. What if it doesn't work?" The Evil Queen let a tear drip down her face. "Then you will cast the curse, and have everything."

The Dark Swan shook her head. "Everything but you."

The Evil Queen nodded and smiled through her tears. "But I believe that won't be the case." The Evil Queen said and then left down to the basement. The Dark Swan stood back alone and stared at the piece of paper.

After a while The Evil Queen returned and lead The Dark Swan to the basement where a big cauldron stood and bubbled. "Are you ready?" The Evil Queen said and looked with tearful eyes at The Dark Swan. Swan pulled her Queen in and kissed her like she would never stop.

They pulled out of the kiss and let their tears stream down. The Evil Queen reached into her chest and pulled her own heart out. "No matter what, this will alway belong to you." The Evil Queen whispered and laid the heart softly in The Dark Swans hand.

"I... I can't." The Dark Swan said an looked down at the dark heart. "I believe in you. I believe in us." The Evil Queen said and let more tears run. The Dark Swan looked down at the heart and lightly started to squeeze it. She could hear pained sounds from the The Evil Queen and looked up at her and loosened the grip on the heart.

"Just do it..." The Evil Queen cried and closed her eyes awaiting the pain. The Dark Swan cried out: "I'm sorry!" as she crushed the heart over the big cauldron. The dust fell down in and combined with the other ingredients and a black smoke started rising up from it.

The Dark Swan ran to The Evil Queens side. She sat down and pulled out her own heart. She carefully broke it into two, and without hesitation she pushed one half into the queen. Then she pushed the other half into her own chest. For a couple of seconds she couldn't breath.

Then she and The Evil Queen took a deep breath together, and The Dark Swan smiled down at the brown orbs who was looking up at her. "You did it!" The Evil Queen whispered. "We did it." The Dark Swan cried in joy.

They looked at the black smoke together, as it spread and found its way out into the town. "Ready for our happy ending?" The Dark Swan smiled and The Evil Queen replied with a short: "yes." The kissed as the dark smoke surrounded them, and then everything went black.

——————————————

Henry was playing upstairs with Devin, awaiting dinner. Regina had just set the pie in the oven and walked over to Emma who was still sitting on the counter. She kissed Emma softly, and they smiled at each other.

Then Regina stepped back with furrowed brows. "What's wrong?" Emma asked un worry. "I don't know..." Regina said and took another step away from Emma. Then she looked up at Emma in panic, before falling unconscious to the floor.

Emma jumped down to Regina and shook her by the shoulders. "Regina! Regina!!!" Emma yelled. Her hands started to shake in panic, and tears fell from her face down on Regina. She laid a hand on Regina's chest and felt no heartbeat. "No!" Emma screamed and muffled her cries in Regina's chest.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he came running downstairs. He stopped in the doorway and froze by the sight. Emma looked up and was about to say something, but she wasn't able to. Henry sat down besides Regina and hugged Emma.

Suddenly Regina took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "Mom!" Henry yelled and hugged Regina tight. Emma kept crying but smiled at Regina. Emma got up and was about to help Regina up, but then she froze.

"Emma?" Regina whispered and Henry looked up at Emma's frightened face. Emma didn't respond so Henry got up and looked where Emma was looking. Outside the black smoke approached and he whispered: "The dark curse..."

Regina furrowed her brows. "But how am I alive then?" Emma didn't get the chance to respond before a cloud of black smoke surrounded them and everything went black. They didn't get the chance to say goodbye, or reassure each other that they would beat this. They were ripped away from each other in a horrifying instant.


	4. The Darkness Triumphs

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

No Sex In this chapter.

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Triumphs

——————————————

The Dark Swan woke up. She looked to her side where The Evil Queen was waking slowly as well. She looked around. It was Regina's bedroom. The Dark Swan smirked. Their plan had worked, they were now in control.

"Good morning madam mayor." The Dark Swan said and kissed The Evil Queen on her forehead. "Good morning sherif." The Evil Queen responded. They got up and got dressed. Then The Evil Queen went down to make breakfast, while The Dark Swan woke Henry and Daniel.

After breakfast they all walked Henry to the bus stop, and he drove off to school. Then they dropped Daniel off at Zelenas daycare center. The Dark Swan followed The Evil Queen to the town hall, and they strolled calmly through the streets and admired their work.

Then The Dark Swan walked to the sheriffs office. "Good morning Sheriff!" The young Ashley said and smiled. "Good morning" The Dark Swan said with a cold tone and ran her finger over the desk in front of her.

She looked at it and saw small particles of dust. "When did you last clean?" The Dark Swan asked. "Yesterday..." Ashley said with a nervous tone. "Then get to work. I don't wanna sit in a dusty office." The Dark Swan said and Ashley nodded and started cleaning.

——————————————

Emma woke up by her phone ringing. "Hey?" She said and tried to wake up. "Emma! You are late! If you ain't here by half an hour you are fired!" Emma hung up and jumped up from the bed.

She picked up some dirty jeans and a work shirt from the floor and slipped into it. She threw her hair into a ponytail and took her glasses on. Then she went to the kitchen where Belle was sitting eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Emma said without getting an answer. Emma looked through the almost empty fridge and tried to find something to eat. "We are out of food." Belle said with a cold tone as she took the last bite of her breakfast. "I can see that." Emma said and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Emma stumbled into The Dark Star Pharmacy and looked at her disappointed boss Tom Clark. "Hey Mr. Clark, I'm so sorry, I..." Tom stepped closer and said: "Listen, I could find someone else any day. You are hanging by a very thin thread Emma. Now get to work!"

Emma nodded and started restocking the shop. She could fell the sharp eyes of Mr. Clark in the back of her neck. She glanced up at the clock at the counter. She had been working for 20 minutes, but it had felt like an eternity. She tried to forget that she would be working for the next 8 hours, but she couldn't.

"Can you watch the cash register? I have to go for half an hour." Tom Clark asked, but his voice turned it into a straight up order. "Sure." Emma said and Tom Clark left. She took the time to just stare out in the air. She was dreaming of being at home, in her bed with a cup of noodles.

The door opened and Emma was pulled out of her thoughts. "Hey Emma!" A voice sounded and Emma turned to Ruby who was wearing a mighty short skirt compared to the cold weather outside. "Hey Ruby!" Emma greeted her.

Ruby didn't show any shame as she picked up a pregnancytest and laid it in front of Emma. Emma looked at it and said: "Ruby..." Ruby gave a sharp smile and pushed it closer to Emma. "Chill, it's just to be sure." Ruby said as Emma scanned it in.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Ruby asked with a fresh smile, as she just hadn't stuffed a pregnancytest in her bag. "Sorry, I have to work till 3 pm, and I have a shift again tomorrow from 7 Am." Emma said shrugged on her shoulders.

"Is this really how you want to live you life? Long shifts, low pay, no time for any fun?" Ruby asked bluntly. "No. But what can i do?" Emma said and looked at Ruby who just shrugged her shoulders. "See ya." Emma said as Ruby left again.

——————————————

The next day The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen woke up together, dropped of the kids and went to work. Emma woke up to late, was tired of her work and terrible roommate.

Ruby yet again bought a pregnancytest, got a judgy look, and invited Emma out for a girls night. Emma again said no, and took a long look on her life, and realized that she didn't have anything she wanted. She felt depressed, as The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen triumphed.

But is wasn't enough for them. They needed to see it up close. They needed to see the depressed human beings, doomed to live their worst lives. They needed to see the pain and feed on it.

The Dark Swan went to Emma's house and knocked. It was Belle who opened the door. She looked The Dark Swan up and down and then went inside again. The Dark Swan went in through the open door and closed it softly.

"Well hello sheriff." Emma said with a cold tone. The Dark Swan turned around and saw the blonde woman wearing sweatpants and a dirty hoodie. "No need to be formal sis." The Dark Swan said with her dark voice.

"We may be connected by blood, but you are nothing but a stranger to me." Emma said cold. "You are just jealous that I pulled myself up from nothing and you didn't." The Dark Swan said and smirked when Emma didn't answer.

"Well, I have to go home to my loving family." The Dark Swan said and left, leaving Emma alone with her own thoughts. Then Emma picked up her phone. "Hey Ruby! Still free for a girls night?"


	5. The Darkness Sees

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Belle/Ruby

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Sees

——————————————

Emma had brought Belle, and they were waiting for Ruby outside The Rabbit Hole. Their breaths made small steamy clouds in the cold air, and Emma looked at the clock. Before she looked up again she could hear Ruby's voice saying: "Sorry we are late!"

Emma looked up and Ruby almost attacked her with a big warm hug. Emma looked behind Ruby and saw a woman. She reached her hand out and said: "Hey, I'm Regina." Emma shook her hand and they went in together.

Belle ran straight up to the bar and said: "A round of tequila shots." Emma joined her. "Wow, chill." She said as the shots were placed in front of them. Before Emma could say more Ruby and Belle clinked their classes and downed a shot each.

Regina made eye contact with Emma and they rolled their eyes at the two others. Then Ruby grabbed Belle by the wrist and dragged her to the dance floor, leaving Emma and Regina to their own. Emma called the bartender over and said: "Two beers please."

Regina smiled at Emma as a thank you, and soon two cold foamy beers were placed in front of them. In an almost synchronized movement Emma and Regina grabbed their beer, leaned up against the bar and turned around to look at Belle and Ruby.

They were dancing really close and gave each other hungry eyes. "Oh god." Emma said and made a disgusted facial expression. Regina gave a small laugh in return and sipped her beer. Emma looked Regina up and down and asked: "Where do you know Ruby from?"

Regina tapped awkwardly on her beer glass and said: "Work." Emma furrowed her brows. "Not to be suspicious but I regularly visit the bar at the club. How come I've never seen you?" Regina tried to smile her shame away, but it cracked through.

"It's because I don't work at the bar." Emma thought about it for a few seconds. Then she realized why Regina seemed uncomfortable. She was a stripper. "Well okay." Emma said and took a big gulp of beer.

"Why did you say it like that?" Regina asked and placed her beer on the bar. "Like what?" Emma asked and tried to look innocent, but the tone off her voice had clearly been judgy. "Sorry, you just doesn't seem like the type." Emma excused.

"I'm the type that need to pay my bills, and I've found a way to do it." Regina said. The silenced grew between them, and the again looked to the dance floor where Belle and Ruby was kissing each other heavily. "Great." Emma said sarcastically.

Regina drank the rest of her beer and placed the empty glass on the counter. "Well, nice meeting you." Regina said and got up. Emma was about to stop her, she didn't know why. But she controlled herself and saw Regina walk away.

——————————————

Ruby and Belle has left Emma at the bar. They had returned to Emma and Belles house and they barely locked the door before the clothes slipped of their bodies. They didn't even make it to Belle's room before they stumbled down on the couch with Ruby on top.

They seemed a bit clumsy because of the alcohol, but their hot naked bodies were determined to touch. Ruby's tongue overruled Belle's, as hands were exploring. It didn't take long before Ruby's hand found Belle's sex. Belle exhaled heavily out her nose, as a finger moved her clit in small circles.

Ruby moves her kisses downwards and soon she could take a hard nipple into her mouth. Belle gave a small squeak in satisfaction and let her fingers tangle themselves into Ruby's hair. Ruby moved her hand further down and entered Belle with 2 fingers.

They were instantly coated in Belle's sweet juices and Ruby started thrusting in a calm but hard pace. She started kissing downwards again, and soon her tongue was licking over Belle's clit. Belle started moaning, and the pace intensified.

The orgasm started building up in her body, and it exploded. She screamed in satisfaction, but a voice cut through the scream, like a bucket of cold water on a fire. "What the hell!" Emma had screamed and was now covering her face and turning around.

"What are you doing here! You knew we were here!" Belle screamed and tried to cover herself with a pillow from the couch. "Why in the fucking livingroom?!" Emma asked instead of answering Belle. "Get out!" Belle yelled and soon the front door slammed.

Ruby pulled the pillow away from Belle and kissed her slowly. Their bodies were already warm and damped again, and they were soon back to it on the couch.


	6. The Darkness Shakes

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

No sex in this chapter

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Shakes

——————————————

Emma had walked to Main Street, and was now sitting on a bench between two street lamps. She was starring at her phone. She started writing a message for Belle. "Write me when you are done. I have work tomorrow and would like some sleep."

She hit send on her phone and leaned back on the bench. "Hey." A voice sounded, making Emma jump up in defense. She let her shoulders fall down when she saw who it was. "Oh, hey Regina." Emma said and sat down on the bench again.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked and looked around. "Ruby and Belle are... occupying our apartment." Regina raised an eyebrow and laughed, making Emma roll her eyes. "What about you?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't answer for a few seconds, but then said: "I just needed a little air." Emma looked up and saw a bluish mark on Regina's jaw. It hadn't been there earlier that night, which made Emma worry. "Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine." Regina said and gave a fake smile. Regina started walking away but Emma got up and said: "Hey!?" Making Regina stop with her back towards Emma. "Sometimes it is easier to talk with someone you don't know or care about."

Regina took a step forward, but then stopped again. She turned around and joined Emma. They sat down together and Regina started talking. "My husband hits me. Sometimes it is because I say something wrong or do something. Sometimes it just comes out of nowhere."

Emma furrowed her her brows and looked at Regina with pained eyes. "He was drunk when I came home. I don't now why, but the first thing he did was to throw a fist at my face. Then he dragged me to the bedroom..."

Emma's eyes widened and she said: "Did he rape you?" Regina shook her head and looked away. "We are married." Emma sucked her teeth and said: "It's still rape if it wasn't consensual." Emma could see on Regina's face that it wasn't.

"Why do you stay? If I were you I would run far away." Regina furrowed her brows, and for the first time in the conversation she looked Emma in the eyes. "It's easy to say when you see it from the outside. But when you are in it... I'm scared everyday. Scared of what happens if I flee. Or if I stay."

Emma nodded. "If you ever need somewhere to stay I have a couch. He doesn't even know that we know each other, it will give you some space to think." Regina looked up with a face that screamed "No", but then it softened up.

"Okay. Let's go." Regina said. Emma was surprised and got up. "Like right now?" Regina nodded and Emma found her phone in her pocket. "I'll just have to make a call."

First when Emma called the third time Belle answered. "Seriously Emma!" Emma rolled her eyes. "Either you two go to bed, or you go to Ruby's place. You still owe me 4 months rent, so I'm not gonna be thrown out of MY house. Okay?"

There was a long pause, then Belle answered with a short and dry: "Okay."

Emma hung up and she and Regina walked home. Emma gave Regina some blankets and a pillow and laid it out in the couch. "Goodnight." Emma said and walked to her room and closed the door.

——————————————

"Wake up!" The Evil Queen said as she was shaking The Dark Swan out of her sleep. "What's going on?" The Dark Swan asked and rubbed her eyes. "I just talked with Belle. Regina is at Emma's house!"

The Dark Swan sat up and was suddenly wide awake. "Wait, why were you talking to Belle?" She asked with a confused tone. "She was throwing up on our lawn 15 minutes ago." The Evil Queen said and shook her leg impatiently.

"What the hell are we going to do?" The Evil Queen asked frustrated. The Dark Swan got a smirky smile and The Evil Queen furrowed her brows in return. "I think I have an idea that will keep them from each other and that we will... Enjoy."

The Evil Queen furrowed her brows even more, but they started to relax as The Dark Swan pitched the plan. "So, are you in?" The Dark Swan asked. "Yes." The Evil Queen said with a smile. "But we will have to wait." The Evil Queen said.

"What?" The Dark Swan asked. "We need to push them together. No one is going to be jealous off a stranger, but if they had a thing we could ruin it." The Evil Queen said. "Maybe we should even push them closer together." The Dark Swan said with a teasing smirk.

The Evil Queen nodded and kissed The Dark Swan softly. "I'll call Mr. Clark. I think Emma needs a day off." The Evil Queen said and picked up her phone. The Dark Swan nodded. The plan was rolling.


	7. The Darkness Interferes

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

No sex in this chapter

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Interferes

——————————————

Emma had picked up the call from Mr. Clark, expecting he would yell at her for being late again, but he didn't. "Hey Emma, you have been working hard lately, so I want to give you the day off." Emma had barely woken up and asked confused: "What?"

Mr. Clark came with some vague reasons and then hung up. Emma got up to find the couch empty, so she went to the kitchen were Regina was searching through the fridge. "Good morning." Emma said and Regina closed the fridge.

"You don't really have any food." Regina pointed out. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I have the day off so I will do some shopping soon." Emma said and Regina nodded. "By the way, Belle returned this morning. She is sleeping in her room."

Emma nodded and an awkward silence filled the room. "Well, I'm going shopping." Emma said and and was about to leave. "Wait, do you have a spare key? I think I will take a walk, I just don't wanna keep the door unlocked." Regina said.

Emma opened a drawer and found the spare key. "Here." She said and then she left. When she got outside she took a heavy breath. For some reason she felt weird around Regina. It was like she couldn't breath and her mind went all foggy.

She went to the store and was picking up some stuff as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw the mayor. Her and Regina looked a lot like each other, but there where some differences. They looked like first cousins or something like that.

"Madam Mayor." Emma said with a terrified fake smile. "Hi miss Swan." The Evil Queen said gave a tense smile. "I've heard that my friend Regina is staying with you?" The Evil Queen said and tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah." Emma said. "Just so you know, she doesn't show weakness. If she seems okay, she is not. If I were you I would treat her so she felt seen. Take good care of her please." The Evil Queen said and tried to look sympathetic. Emma nodded and let a small: "Okay." pass her almost closed lips.

Then The Evil Queen left. Emma continued shopping. She thought about what the mayor had said. She would actually like to treat Regina with something. So Emma bought two pints of ice cream, two bottles of wine, and some ingredients for a delicious dinner.

When Emma was done she walked down Main Street. She heard a weird noise. It was like deep bells ringing and she looked up at the clock tower. It had struck 12. Emma was confused, the clock hadn't moved for as long as she could remember.

——————————————

When Emma returned home Regina wasn't there. Belle was laying makeup in the bathroom and Emma leaned up against the doorframe and looked at her. "Where are you going?" Emma asked and Belle turned around with a face full of makeup.

"The sheriff invited Ruby and I out tonight. I'm pregaming with Ruby." Belle said and walked away. Emma looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason she was smiling. She realized it was because she had the house for herself with Regina.

So Emma started cooking. She made a salat with pomegranate, onions, walnuts, pieces of duck and garnished with white-wine-vinegar and oliveoil. It was not a gourmet meal, but the best Emma could make without giving Regina food poisoning.

Emma set the salad in the refrigerator without the duck, she would cook it later. Then she waited for Regina to return home. She waited for hours, and first when the clock had passed 4 pm Regina returned.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked with a worried and compassionate voice. "I walked in the woods. I sort of lost track of time." Regina said and hung her black coat on the coatrack. Emma nodded and took the duck breasts out of the fridge and prepared them for the oven.

"Wow, food in this house? Never thought I would see the day." Regina said with a teasing smile. Emma smiled and set the duck in the oven. "By the way, Belle is out partying tonight." Emma said and washed her hands.

"Thank god. No offense, she is just a really draining person." Regina said. Emma nodded. "Yeah." The awkward silence from the morning returned and they just stood and starred at each other. "Well, I'm going to watch some crappy TV." Regina said and left the kitchen.


	8. The Darkness Builds Up

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

No sex in this chapter

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Builds Up

——————————————

"Dinner is served!" Emma called from the kitchen and she came in with the salad. She sat it down on the decked table and her and Regina sat down opposite of each other. "Looks good." Regina said and started filling her plate.

"Do you want some wine?" Emma said as she started to pour her own glass half full. Regina nodded and moved her glass closer to Emma who poured up. Regina tasted the food. It wasn't impressive nor bad.

"So... are you okay?" Emma asked. Regina nodded and sipped her wine to hide her not so strong poker face. "Seriously, if you are going to lie you have to do it better. What's up?" Emma asked and stabbed a piece of duck with her fork.

"I have a daughter." Regina said, and the piece of duck stopped right in front of Emma's mouth. "What?" Emma said with furrowed brows. "Not with my husband. But he has legally adopted her. So he is legally her father." Emma nodded. "And you are worried about her..."

Regina nodded and took a big gulp of wine. Emma laid down her fork and thought for a second. "Let's go get her." Emma said and got up. Regina didn't get up but shook her head. "We cant." Emma nodded: "We can. I'm not scarred of violent husbands."

Regina sat completely still and Emma crossed her arms. "Yes he can punch you in the face. But he is very manipulative. He knows how to dig around in people's head and get what he wants." Regina said and starred into the almost empty wine glass.

"Is he like a psychiatrist or what?" Emma asked. By Regina's facial expression he was. "He is Archie Hopper." Emma sat back down and suddenly understood Regina. "The psychiatrist who got drunk and slapped a 14 year old for crying?!" Emma blurred out and Regina nodded.

"That even more reason to get your fucking child out of their. Come on, I'm gonna distract him, you are going to get your child." Emma got up and almost pulled Regina out of her seat. They didn't talk for the whole car ride except Regina who gave directions now and then.

They where almost out of town when Regina ordered Emma to stop beside a long gravel path, surrounded by tall pine trees. "It's down there." Regina said and took a deep shaky breath. "Good. Get out, I'll get him out of there, just get your daughter when he is gone."

Regina got out and Emma turned down the gravel path. Regina could se the house through the threes and the big Ford truck which held beside it. She saw Emma's yellow car accelerating and bang into the front of the other car.

Regina was chocked, and hid behind one of the tall threes. "What the hell are you doing!" Archie yelled as he came out of the house. Emma got out. She hadn't really planned further than this and she didn't know what to say.

Archies hands was balled up, and his knuckles were a pale white color. He stepped closer to Emma, who smiled, turned around and started running. Archie stood confused for a second, then he started running after her.

Regina ran towards the house and got inside. "Devin!" Regina yelled and Devin came out of her room yelling: "Mommy!" Regina briefly hugged Devin, but then pulled her out of the house and they ran up the graveled path together.

"Regina!" A voice sounded behind them and Regina looked back at Archie who came running after her. Then Emma came in her car and went right past Archie in full speed. She braked hard right besides Regina and Devin. "Get in!" Emma yelled and they did.

They drove back to Emma's place. Emma gave Regina and Devin a moment, and went into her room and cleaned it up. Emma came out and pointed towards the room: "You can sleep in here, I don't think both of you will fit on the couch." Regina smiled and Devin ran into the room.

"Thank you so much Emma!" Regina said with a smile and shiny eyes. Emma smiled and nodded. Then they just stood their with an intense eye contact and then it happened. Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma softly. Emma leaned in to it, and shortly she forgot time and place.


	9. The Darkness Takes Over

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Threesome

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Takes Over

——————————————

Emma had made breakfast for Regina and Devin. She had made pancakes, and the smell of it hadn't spread to far before Devin was in the kitchen. "Yay! Pancakes!" She said and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Good morning! Is your mother awake?" Emma asked and set a plate with a couple of pancakes in front of Devin. "Not yet." Devin said and poured syrup over the deformed pancakes. Emma smiled and went to her room where Regina was sleeping deeply.

"Good morning." Emma said and laid her hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina woke up in an instant and grabbed Emma's wrist and pushed her hand away. Emma stepped back. "Hey, it's just me..." she said and looked at Regina who had sat up now.

"Sorry, Good morning." Regina said and got up. Emma stood there like a teenager who didn't know if she should kiss someone or not. Regina smiled and gave Emma a quick kiss. Emma smiled and they went into the kitchen where Devin was about to eat her second pancake.

They sat down and started eating. When they were half way through Regina's phone beeped and she looked at it. "Hmm." Regina said and furrowed her brows. "What's up?" Emma asked.

"It's Ruby. She is having dinner at the mayors house tonight, which means they are kids-free and want to drink their brains out. She invited me..." Regina said and Emma raised her eyebrows. "Well, do it, you need a break..." Emma said, surprising to Regina.

"No, I can't..." Regina said and glanced at Devin. "What do you say to movie night with me tonight Devin?" Emma said and smiled at Devin. "Can we have popcorn?" Devin asked. "Of course! We will have so much popcorn!" Emma said and smiled. Devin nodded and smiled.

——————————————

Regina had been waiting for 10 minutes outside the mayors house, but there was still no sign of Ruby. Maybe she was already inside, even though they had agreed to meet outside, so Regina went up and knocked on the door. The Dark Swan greeted her and showed her to the dinnertable.

"Oh, by the way, Ruby is not coming. She said it was the flu, but I'm pretty sure it's something called Belle." The Dark Swan said with a smirk. Regina took a big gulp of her wine. She needed to get the alcohol to her brain fast, because she felt this situation was awkward.

After dinner they turned up some music and The Dark Swan mixed some drinks. "Here." She said as she handed Regina her glass. She stared at Regina as she took her first sip. "It's good..." Regina said and smiled.

The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen smirked and glanced at each other. Regina noticed but didn't give it much thought. The more she drank of the drink, the more everything blurred. The alcohol was strong and soon Regina was smiling and laughing.

They ended up at the couch, Regina was sitting on the left, The Dark Swan in the middle and The Evil Queen on the other side. "Isn't my wife beautiful?" The Evil Queen suddenly said and looked The Dark Swan up and down.

Regina was shortly startled, but the alcohol removed the feeling almost instantly. "Yeah, she is very beautiful." Regina said. She really did think that, she looked almost exactly like Emma. Before Regina could say anything else, The Dark Swan leaned towards her and kissed her softly.

Regina would like for her body and mind to resist, but the alcohol fueled her lust, and this woman looked exactly like the woman she dreamed about through the veil of the alcohol. Regina opened her eyes and saw the mayor behind them who was smiling.

Then the mayor got up and sat behind Regina and laid a seductive hand on her shoulder. The mayor was pretty hot too, she was a strong and sexy woman, the type Regina usually fell for, and Regina felt very curious about a threesome, so she went with the flow.

The Dark Swan laid a confident hand on Regina's thigh, which made Regina's lust so much stronger. Regina laid and arm around The Dark Swan and held her close, while The Evil Queen was nipping Regina's earlobe from behind. The Evil Queens hands moved down and rested in Regina's hips.

Soon The Dark Swans hand found the zipper of Regina's black dress, and she unzipped it, and started to push it off her shoulders to reveal Regina's full breast in black lace bra. Regina started to unbutton the red shirt The Dark Swan was wearing in return, and more and more skin started to appear in the room.

When everyone was stripped down to their underwear The Evil Queen got up and walked away. The Dark Swan and Regina followed, and they where soon all standing in the bedroom.

The Evil Queen approached Regina from the back and unclasped her bra, while The Dark Swan was removing her own. When soft heated hands had removed all clothes they all landed together on the soft bed.

Regina has always wanted to try something like this. Finding an adventurous couple, but one thing was different. She had thought she would have been a third wheel, but here she was as the main course with four hands exploring her body.

Regina closed her eyes, and she soon lost any idea of which hand belonged to who. She felt a warm breath hovering over her sensitive nipples before a warm mouth took it in and sucked it gently while the tongue was circling it.

Then Regina felt a hand gliding down to her sex. Two fingers glided through her wet hot folds before ending on the clitoris. Regina opened her eyes and looked down herself. The Evil Queen let Regina's nipple go and went up and kissed her.

Meanwhile The Dark Swan replaces her strong fingers with her tongue, making Regina exhale heavily and fast through her nose. Regina grabbed The Evil Queens breast and massaged them with a tight grip.

In a smooth movement The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen switched place. The Dark Swan kissed Regina before she turned around, revealing her beautiful sex right besides Regina's head. Regina propped herself up on one elbow, and let her tongue run through The Dark Swans sex.

The Dark Swan threw her head back and exhaled in a slow deep moan, as The Evil Queen inserted a finger into Regina's wet tight center. Regina grabbed the sheet under her tightly in response, and soon another finger was added into her. Her legs spread as wide as they could.

Regina now gave The Dark Swan the same treatment as she herself was receiving, with two curling fingers and a strong heavy tongue. It didn't take long before The Dark Swan came hard. Her legs shook, her walls cramped around Regina's fingers and she whimpered and screamed.

Regina laid back and closed her eyes, fully enjoying the The Evil Queens movements around and in her. She felt The Dark Swans hands on her body and her warm mouth taking her nipple in. Regina stroked the blondes long hair, as she tried not to cum. She never wanted this feeling to end.

But The Evil Queens curling fingers and flicking tongue pushed Regina off the edge, and she gave a high pitched moan as the orgasm evaporated from her warm and shining body. They laid together and cuddled until all three of them where asleep.


	10. The Darkness Tears Down

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

No sex in this Chapter

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Tears Down

——————————————

Regina woke up in between The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen. She sat up and looked around. Faint memories from the last night came slowly to her, and she wondered how strong the drinks had been.

She got up and gathered her underwear from the floor. Then she went to the livingroom and took all of her clothes on before silently leaving the house and walking to Emma's house.

She thought about what had happened. It was hot she had to admit, but if she hadn't been drunk she wouldn't have done it. She had strong feelings for Emma, and she didn't want to screw it up.

——————————————

Emma had woken up to a message from her sister, but on the display she was only called: Sheriff. She opened it up and was disgusted and confused. The message said: "After sex cuddling." And a picture was attached.

Emma's fingers was hovering over the attachment, wondering if she wanted to see this. But she opened it anyway. She furrowed her brows and tried to take the picture in, understand it. But she had a hard time doing that.

The picture was of Regina, the sheriff and the mayor. Regina had laid her head on the mayors bare chest and was laughing at something. The mayor had her arm around the sheriff and had pulled her clothes.

Emma didn't get the chance to be hurt by this, before the front door opened and Emma could hear Regina come home. Emma was sad. Then she filled with anger. She wanted to go out and throw Regina's stuff after her and throw her out.

Emma felt used and was so embarrassed. But as soon as Regina walked in the room she froze. "Good morning." Regina said with a smile. Emma gave her a tight smile and said: "Did you have fun?" Regina nodded as her smile faded a bit.

"How did movie night go?" Regina asked. "It was fun." Emma said, and then walked out the room. Regina didn't understand Emma's suddenly cold behavior. She saw Emma's phone laying on the table, and shortly think about looking through it for an explanation.

She tried to fight the curiosity, but couldn't, so she picked up the phone and immediately saw the picture. Regina froze as Emma walked in while asking: "What the hell!?" Regina gave Emma her phone and looked down with a shameful facial expression.

"Emma..." Regina started but Emma just shook her head and walked away. She walked into the kitchen and Regina just stood with tears in her eyes. Then Regina shook her head and followed Emma. "Emma, you need to listen to me!"

Emma turned around with fire in her eyes and started yelling: "I don't have to listen to anything from you! I helped you, gave you a place to stay, and then you go out and cheat on me!" Regina couldn't help but smile a little which made Emma furrow her brows even more. "What?!" She yelled.

"You saw us as a couple?" Regina said and hid her smile. "I don't know. I... wanted us to be..." Emma's anger was replaced by a sadness, and her shoulders fell down. "Listen, I am pretty sure they spiked their drinks with some shit, it was a huge mistake, I barely remember anything."

Emma rolled her eyes: "and then I'm just supposed to forgive you?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow. "No. I just want you to understand. I get it, I'm an idiot. But I also want to be with you." Regina said. Emma didn't answer, so Regina left Emma alone.

——————————————

Emma had been sitting deep in her own thoughts for a while when her phone rang. It was Ruby, so Emma didn't pick it up. She let it ring out and then the silence in the room came back. But then Ruby called again. Emma picked it up and said: "What?

"Hey, uhm I got Belle a job at the hospital as a cleaning lady," Ruby said but was cut off by Emma who said: "Sorry, I really don't care right now." Ruby spoke more serious now and said: "Listen Emma, there is this woman who is in like a cell in the basement who calls for you..."

Emma tried to comprehend what was just said. "Belle got keys to the basement, we could go down there tonight?" Ruby said with excitement in her voice. Emma didn't really have more energy for the day, but she wanted to find out what was going on. "I'm in." Emma said.


	11. The Darkness Fails

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

No sex in this Chapter

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Darkness Fails

——————————————

Emma was waiting for Ruby and Belle who came with the key. Regina had gone with her, mostly because she was curious, but also because she wanted Emma to be safe. They didn't speak, and every time Regina was about to, Emma gave her an annoyed look.

Finally Belle and Ruby arrived and they walked into the building in silence and went downstairs. They walked the halls and Belle stopped in front of a door. "She is in here..." Belle said and Emma took a deep breath. "Open the door." Emma said.

"No?! It might be dangerous." Regina said and stepped in front of the door. She was pushed away by an angered look from Emma, and Belle unlocked the door. As soon as Emma could look in she heard a soft voice saying: "Emma!" Emma looked at the woman.

"Do I know you?" Emma said as the woman approached her. Before anyone could do anything the woman hugged Emma. "What the hell? Who are you?" Emma said as she pushed the woman away. "I'm your mom..." the woman said.

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Emma and the woman was almost the same age by their looks. "Hi Regina!" Snow said making Regina curl her eyebrows. "How do you know my name?" Snow smiled. "You are my stepmother..."

Regina laughed again, but saw Snows serious face. "She is clearly crazy!" Regina said and looked at the confused Emma. Snow looked at Emma, cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. A white flash came from Emma and Regina exclaimed: "What the hell was that?"

Emma blinked and then smiled. "Mom!" She said and hugged Snow. "You found me!" Snow said with happy tears in her eyes. "But The Dark Swans curse... How did you remember us?" Emma asked?

"It was my punishment to know it happened, but not be able to do anything about it..." Snow said. "So we were cursed by a bird? And I was cursed to fall in love with my stepgrandaughter?" Regina asked and looked suspicious.

"The Dark Swan is a person, not a bird. And that love isn't part of the curse, in reality we are married and have two children..." Emma said. Regina first smiled but then furrowed her brows in disgust. "Sorry sounds nasty..." Regina said.

Then Emma realized something. "Regina and I have already kissed... it didn't break the curse..." Emma said. Snow looked confused but then got a realization. "You broke the first curse by kissing Henry... the first curse was cast by The Evil Queen. The Dark Swan cast this curse, maybe Regina kissing Henry will break the curse!"

Emma smiled and nodded, but Regina shook her head. "So you want me to break in to the mayors house and kiss their son?" Regina said. "Just on the forehead." Emma said like it was nothing.

"Regina, I've known you for a long time. All you ever wanted was your happy ending, and you got it. But this isn't it. Don't you want to be happy?" Snow said and smiled at Regina. "So I'm going to kiss a kid and be happy?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"It's worth a try, what do you have to lose?" Snow asked. Regina looked at Emma's puppy eyes as she rolled her own and said: "Fine."

——————————————

The town was asleep and no light was turned on in the mayors house. Emma and Regina walked up to the door and Emma started picking the lock. She hit the right spot and opened the door quietly.

The sneaked in and up the stairs. They walked by the bedroom door which was open. The mayor and the sheriff was deep in their sleep as Emma and Regina passed them. They reached Henry's door and Emma opened it.

Regina went in alone and walked up to Henry who was sleeping. She looked up at Emma who nodded at her. Regina couldn't believe she was about to kiss the mayors sleeping child, but she bent over and softly kissed him on the forehead. He opened his eyes as a white flash lit up in the night.

Regina took a deep breath, and then said: "Henry!" With a happy voice. He sat up and hugged her as happy tears rolled down her face. "What the hell is going on?!" The Dark Swans dark voice sounded. Emma had joined her family and looked at the door where The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan was standing.

"Pack up! You lost!" Emma yelled at The Dark Swan with anger. The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan looked in panic at each other and then disappeared. Emma hugged Henry and kissed then kissed Regina deeply.

"You did it!" Henry said and smiled at Regina. "Hey! It was my idea!" Emma said and held her arms out awaiting the credit. "Actually it was Snows idea." Regina said and grinned as Emma let her arms fall down again.

"But what do we do now?" Henry asked with a nervous voice. The curse had made it clear that The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen was to big a threat to handle on a daily basis. "Now, we get some sleep. We will find out tomorrow." Regina said and smiled at Henry.


	12. The Darkness Leave

With Our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

This is the last in this series. I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you have enjoyed it! I'm gonna keep writing, but this will be the finale to this story. Enjoy!

The Darkness Leave

——————————————

Emma and Regina was woken by the dark purple smoke which ran through the streets. The looked at each other without saying a word. They both knew what it was. Magic. Somehow it had been removed by the curse, and now it was back.

Emma and Regina got up and dressed. They needed to find The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan before they did any more harm than they had done with the curse. They shivered as they walked to the car in the cold morning, and soon they where on there way in the yellow bug.

They parked at The Dark Swan and The Evil Queens house, and jumped out of the car. They both felt fear spreading through their veins, but one look at each other removed it. They had each other and they always would.

They walked up and opened the door which was unlocked. They looked around, but it seemed like nobody was home. "We need to find them. They must be up to something!" Emma said as she opened doors and slammed them after finding nothing.

"Emma?" Regina said with a calm soft voice. Emma turned around and saw Regina bend over the table reading a note. Emma joined her and started reading.

"We have travelled to the enchanted forest, which is now our home. A home where we want peace, and if you ever set foot there we will kill you. We are not sorry for what we have done. Both of you have always fought us, when we where a part of you and when we wasn't. We are who we are, and we won't change because you want to be heroes."

Regina and Emma exchanged looks. The note was clearly made to make Emma and Regina fell bad, but they didn't. The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan was right, they were who they were, but so was Emma and Regina. And now they could finally live in peace. All of them.

——————————————

Emma and Regina had gone to the mayors office. Regina took a deep breath and looked around with Emma starring at her. "It's nice to be back." Regina said with a smile. Emma gave a small: "Mhhm." And Regina looked at her.

Emma was smirking in that teasing and sexy way that Regina had missed. "Shall we reclaim your office?" Emma said with a low sexual tone. Regina smiled and stepped closer to Emma. The tension builded up between them until it was almost unbearable.

Emma cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed her softly. Regina laid her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her close. Emma pushed Regina slowly and softly backwards and soon Regina was trapped

between the wall and Emma's hungry lips.

Emma slid her hand under Regina's shirt and softly grabbed her breast through the lace bra. Regina exhaled heavily through her nose, and pressed herself up against Emma. Suddenly Emma stepped back and Regina felt like she was being denied oxygen. She needed Emma to touch her, kiss her and cherish her body.

"We have our magic back..." Emma said with a smirk. "And?" Regina said with an inpatient tone. Emma smirked and flicked her hand. Regina couldn't immediately see the difference, but then looked down at Emma's jeans. Something new was definitely there.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina again, while Regina smiled and unzipped Emma's pants. She could feel the new attachment starting to harden behind Emma's panties. Emma removed herself from Regina yet again, but this time she pulled Regina with her.

She softly pushed Regina onto the big desk, and pulled Regina's pants down, then her own. Emma leaned in over Regina and kissed her. Their sexes was touching through their underwear, and Emma teased Regina's opening by running her hard penis around it.

Regina bucked her hips against Emma, and felt the penis getting fully erect, as she herself started to become wet. Emma pulled down Regina's wet panties and threw them on the floor, then she pulled her own down, and the fell to the floor.

Emma lined herself up, and then slowly entered Regina, who threw her head back and moaned in satisfaction. Emma pushed herself entirely in before pulling slowly out again. She kept on doing it, teasing Regina who clearly wanted more.

At last Regina couldn't take it anymore. She sat up, jumped on Emma and pushed her onto the floor. Emma was confused but very turned on by Regina's extrem lust. Regina was soon lowering herself on Emma's penis, and started riding it in a descent pace.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and enjoyed Regina's warm body upon her own. Regina started to raise the pace and rolled her hips. She moaned softly and Emma exhaled deeply. She didn't want to finish before Regina and go soft, but it was hard.

Regina's beautiful body, her lustful look, and her skilled body movements kept Emma in the edge of orgasm. But she kept it together and resisted the feeling. Regina started moaning and screaming and soon she cramped around Emma. In that moment Emma let herself go, and she came as Regina kept riding her to keep the orgasm going.

Then Regina feel forward and kissed Emma, while Emma's penis went soft inside her. They laid on the floor and took in the moment and the sight of each other. "You are amazing. I forgive you for that threesome..." Emma said and looked into the deep brown eyes.

"I was cursed!" Regina said and rolled her eyes. "I was too!" Emma said and laughed. Regina smiled and kissed Emma again. "I've missed this..." Emma whispered as the kiss broke. "Me too." Regina said.

——————————————

The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan had settled in the Queens old castle. Daniel was sleeping after the long day and all the traveling. The Evil Queen had been scarred that The Dark Swan would change her mind again, but she hadn't.

She had walked around with this small subtle smile all day, and she probably didn't even realize it herself. But it meant a lot to The Evil Queen, it ment that The Dark Swan was happy, and it was the right decision.

The Evil Queen started looking through her wardrobe from something as The Dark Swan sat down on the soft bed. "What are you looking for?" Swan asked. "My night gown. Where the hell is it??" The Evil Queen said and started to throw clothes onto the floor.

"A nightgown? Come on what are you? 80?" The Dark Swan said with a smirk. The Evil Queen turned around. "I'm actually over 100." She said and gave The Dark Swan a serious glance. "But why don't you just sleep naked? That was my plan..." Swan said.

"Because I don't want to get cold. Do you have any idea how hard it is to warm up a castle?" The Evil Queen said. "Maybe I could keep you warm?" The Dark Swan said and blinked at the Queen who finally got the hint. "Ohh..." she said and started to remove her clothes.

The Dark Swan did too and soon The Evil Queen pinned The Dark Swan to the bed. They shared a lustful kiss as hands roamed and found sensitive spots all over. Their bodies where soon warm, and didn't mind the cold air in the big castle.

The Evil Queen started kissing her way down The Dark Swans body, and soon her tongue ran through the folds and found The Dark Swans clit. Swan bucked her hips and enjoyed the treatment she was receiving. She felt her juices running out of her, and her breath hitched as The Evil Queen inserted one finger into her.

The Dark Swan wrapped her legs around The Evil Queens head, and pushed her tongue further into her sex. The Evil Queens finger curled upwards and searched for the spot. She found it and heard The Dark Swan moan and give small screams.

This was The Evil Queens que to ad another finger, so she did. She started raising the pace, as The Dark Swans juices covered her fingers. The Evil Queen started moving her tongue in small rapid circles, and then sucked the clit lightly before returning to the circles again.

The Dark Swan grabbed the sheet under her and closed her eyes. She felt she was losing all concept of time and place, and for a second it scarred her. She didn't like to lose control, but then she leaned into the amazing feeling. She felt like she was being lifted up to heaven.

Then the illusion broke as she opened her eyes and screamed out her orgasm, as The Evil Queen kept going till Swan was done. Both of their bodies was damped from the sex as they climbed under the covers and cuddled.

"You know, for a long time, I thought we were the problem. That we where wrong. But, we just weren't at the right place. Some say that we are evil. And we are till some extent. But it also depends on who's eyes you see us through. And I'm happy I can see you everyday through my own eyes." The Dark Swan said and smiled at the The Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen nodded and kissed The Dark Swan. She was right, and no wise word could beat hers. They were at the right place with the right people. They were finally home.

The end.


End file.
